


Jackpot

by har1ey_quinn



Series: Professor D. Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Stiles, Fluff, Humor, Professor Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The gossip did not do Professor Derek Hale justice. He was the lottery and jackpot all in a goody bag at an awards ceremony, and she’d just won first place. There could be sonnets written just about his </i>eyes<i>. How many colors were they? Even if they were glaring at her- wait, what? No one who looked at her ever so much as eyed her the wrong way. This was (not) fine, maybe she had interrupted something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read (Not so) Out of His League, I'm really glad people liked it (:
> 
> This is a prequel-ish, although I think you don't need to read the other one to get it.

As soon as she got whiff that the new history professor was drop dead gorgeous, she wasn’t about to pass the opportunity to check him out herself. It had been a while since the university had employed good-looking professors, particularly history professors because really? _History_? Driest subject _ever_. Which was probably why it was always old geezers that pursued that it, instead of the so-called GQ model that was the new professor.

It had been a while since _she_ was the one to go after someone. As the cheerleading coach, she had guys throwing themselves at her right and left, sometimes girls, and while she didn’t swing that way, the attention was definitely welcomed. Which was why she figured she would have no trouble in catching the newbie’s attention.

It wasn’t hard finding out his name; everyone and their mother were talking about Professor Derek Hale. Finding out when he _didn’t_ have office hours wasn’t difficult either. It was in her favor that his office hours ended just after cheerleading practice- it had to be a sign. With a quick look at her reflection (she always looked flawless, _especially_ in her tight sport attire, but it was good to check), she headed to the history department to work her magic, even if she’d only have to bat her eyelashes for a few seconds before she’d have the professor on his knees.

One look at the building directory told her that Professor Hale was in room 1215, close to the stairs. Her shoes made no noise as she walked down the empty hallway and she was feeling pretty confident the closer she got. She stopped just right outside the room that said _D. Hale_ and smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her tank top, pulling it a bit down to reveal more of her cleavage. Perfect.

She knocked three times, hand pausing on the doorknob when a sharp ‘ _Come in_ ’reached her ears and oh my _god_ , if that _voice_ belonged to someone just as attractive, she’d just hit the jackpot. Rich, smooth, velvety- it was almost like dark chocolate. She took a deep breath and entered the office before shutting the door behind her.

 _Sweet mother of Jesus_.

The gossip did not do Professor Derek Hale justice. He was the lottery and jackpot all in a goody bag at an awards ceremony, and she’d just won first place. There could be sonnets written just about his _eyes_. How many colors were they? Even if they were glaring at her- wait, what? No one who looked at her ever so much as eyed her the wrong way. This was (not) fine, maybe she had interrupted something.

“Hello, I thought I’d welcome you to the school.” She gave him one of her signature smiles. That should thaw him out a little bit.

“Who are you?” Alright, ok, so maybe Derek Hale didn’t know who she was. That was… unexpected, but it was just because he was new at the school, right? Probably hadn’t been able to go to the football or basketball games because _everyone_ knew of her. He’d learn soon enough too.

She tried not to appear too miffed about it. “Silly me, I’m Cassandra Williams, the cheerleading coach?” She ended it slightly in a question, hoping that it would maybe jog his memory as she extended her hand for him to shake. His face remained amazingly blank as he stared at her.

“Ok.”

Cassandra dropped her hand to her side at the lack of emotion in his voice (how was that even possible?). She wasn’t feeling awkward. Of course not, why would she? She gave him another smile and walked closer, trying not to appear upset when Derek eyed her warily.

Ignoring the apparently antagonistic (and completely unnecessary) feelings evident in the professor’s glare, Cassandra could certainly appreciate a work of art. It was unfair how certain individuals were just too beautiful (herself, obviously) to walk among lesser beings, but it was a small price to pay when other beautiful people crossed paths.

Derek Hale was unquestionably handsome. Even with that particularly strange sweater with thumbholes (honestly, who wore that?) it was clear Derek had some serious muscles underneath the red garment. Angels would weep just from those cheekbones, and the stubble he was currently rocking- she could practically feel it against her legs once she managed to get him to-

“Did you need something?” His words came out a bit strangled, almost like he was holding his breath.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in. Is this your first year teaching?” Cassandra made her voice friendly as she tried to erase a particularly R-rated scene from her mind, because apparently seducing him was something she’d have to work up to. Maybe he was shy?

Derek continued staring at her, unblinking. It was rather unnerving, to say the least, even if he did have beautiful eyes. It kinda felt like he was watching her every move, like in a documentary she had seen about wolves in which the alpha wolf eyed possible threats with an air of suspicion.

He gave her a sharp nod but didn’t elaborate. She could see how he was gripping onto the wooden desk, almost like it was a shield, fingers (hey, no wedding ring!) digging into mahogany. This wasn’t going very well. Alright, so it would take longer than she expected but she didn’t have much to do that day, fortunately.

“How do you like it so far?” Cassandra asked, running her fingers on the back of the chair that faced Derek’s desk. She looked around the office as she waited for the history professor to say something. There was a bookcase to the right, filled to the brim with books in all sizes and apparently, all languages as well. There was a table to the left with papers scattered on top and three chairs pushed in hastily. There were two filing cabinets to either side of Derek’s desk, an open drawer showed manila folders with different colored sticky notes.

She turned back to Derek when he failed to speak up. Maybe he was speechless because of her beauty? Sure, let’s go with that, it _had_ happened before after all. And it was better than anything else.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow questioningly as she sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, leaning closer to the desk.

“It’s fine.” Derek grumbled, leaning away from the desk- and therefore, away from Cassandra.

How rude.

But she smiled again, she was _not_ going to give up. “That’s great. I know it can be difficult the first time around, but the school seems to have made the right choice in hiring you.” Flattery was good. It worked on practically everyone.

“…Ok.”

Well, Derek Hale was certainly a chatty cat. Maybe it was better to be straightforward?

“So I was wondering-”

Derek stood up (way too quickly for it to be normal), cutting off her invitation to dinner (and a show, if things went swimmingly). He walked around his desk, stiffly and with his hands clenched at his sides, and stood next to the door. “I don’t mean to be rude-” Derek started through gritted teeth, which was very rude.

She stood up as well and walked closer to Derek and very deliberately placed a hand on his bicep (oh my god, those muscles- she resisted the urge to squeeze a bit). “Actually, I wanted to ask whether you-” The door swung open (narrowly avoiding hitting Cassandra) to reveal a younger girl (a student?) just as she finished, “would like to go to dinner with me.”

The girl froze, eyes widening as she looked between her history professor and perfection (Cassandra herself, obviously- Derek was a close second). Derek looked like he wanted to get out of his office like three years ago. Cassandra tried not to grimace as she dropped the hand grasping Derek’s arm; Hale was a tough cookie to crack.

“I- sorry- I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“That’s fine, Emily, is that your essay?” Derek turned to the girl, completely ignoring Cassandra now (no manners whatsoever, that guy).

“Y-yeah, thank you for um- offering to check it, P-professor Hale.” The student, Emily, stammered as she handed the papers she had previously been clutching against her chest.

“No problem, I’ll send you an email so you know when to pick it up.” Wow, ok, so Derek knew how to speak like a normal human being.

“Yeah. Th-thanks, thank you.” With a final look at Derek and Cassandra, Emily left, shutting the door behind her.

“As I was saying,” She began, smiling widely at Derek (who was starting to look like a caged animal, what the hell), “it’d be nice if you’d join me-” She was interrupted by the door opening again, this time managing to be hit by it and get thrown against Derek- and she certainly wasn’t complaining when he wrapped his arms on instinct to ensure she wouldn’t fall. What a knight in shining armor.

“Derek, are you-Oh, well this looks cozy.”

Cassandra was still trying to get a feel of those amazingly firm muscles, how they would feel under her, particularly in her bed- her fantasizing was cut off abruptly when Derek let go of her and she quickly had to regain her balance.

She tried not to glare at whoever had arrived, but when she saw that it was a high school student interrupting her advances, she wasn’t really going to accept this. “We were kind of busy.” She said a bit pointedly.

The boy (he looked about fifteen, complete with messy hair and graphic shirts) raised an eyebrow. “I can see that, who are you?”

Great, another person who didn’t know who she was. Then again, if he went to the local high school it was understandable that he didn’t know of her. “Cassandra Williams, the cheerleading coach.”

The boy stared at her with big brown eyes. “That’s nice,” he said in a tone that he didn’t think it was nice at all. “And what brings you to the history department, Ms. Williams?”

Derek smothered a sound just as Cassandra turned to him, ignoring the other boy. “You know high school students?”

“I thought you’d gotten past that habit.” The boy said in an exasperated tone before Derek even managed to pull off a confused look.

“I was talking about you.” Cassandra said, irritated. She was getting nowhere with either of them. Why was the boy even here?

“Me?” There was a mix of incredulity and humor in the boy’s tone. “I’m a sophomore.”

So he _was_ fifteen, wow she was good. “At the local high school, right? What are you doing _here_?”

“What? No, I meant I’m a second year here. At the university, College of Engineering, thank you very much.” The boy paused, she must’ve still looked unconvinced because he continued, “I’m _nineteen_.”

Cassandra did not gape, it was unattractive. “You look fifteen.”

The boy grinned, his eyes twinkling. “I use an anti-aging cream, dermatologists _hate_ me. Maybe I can lend it to you, you’re starting to show some wrinkles.” The boy tapped the side of his eyes. Cassandra saw Derek bring a hand to his mouth and look down, the corner of his lips curling up.

“You-” Cassandra gritted her teeth, before taking a deep breath. She was _not_ going to react to that. “I’m sorry, did you need something? History isn’t part of the engineering apartment, is it?”

“Seems like you know your engineering.” The boy said, sounding mocking. “I wanted to see if _Professor Hale_ was done for the day.”

Cassandra eyed Derek, who had made a strangled sound when the boy said his name, and was that a _blush_ on his cheeks?

Derek cleared his throat and stepped away from Cassandra. “Yes, Sandra was just leaving.”

“It’s _Cassandra_.” She said, trying not to sound annoyed. This was a disaster.

“She looked like she was about to ask you something, so- go on.” The boy said, waving a hand at Cassandra in a ‘get on with it’ gesture.

“Stiles…” Derek growled. _Growled_. Cassandra had never heard anyone growl before, not even when her past conquests tried to sound sexy while in bed.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. “What the hell is a Stiles?”

“I’m a Stiles.” The boy (teen? Man?) said, raising a hand. “Hi, Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you.”

Cassandra curled her lip in a small grimace. “Likewise.”

“So, you gonna ask him out or what? We’re not getting any younger.” Stiles paused. “Well, I’m still young- _fifteen_ apparently, you on the other hand…”

“Yes, thank you, I got it.” She said quickly, eyes narrowing at the cocky little smile on Stiles (what kind of name was that?). She closed her eyes briefly before turning to Derek. Fine, she could do it. She never had a problem having an audience. And if Stiles wanted to stay, then it was ok with her.  “So, Derek, as I was saying, it’d be nice if you had dinner with me.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. That was the most she’d gotten from him in terms of emotion. “Did it occur to you that I might not be single?” His voice was deep and low and so, so-what?

“I- just, I’m sorry, what?”

“ _I’m not single_.” Derek said, enunciating each word.

“And there you have it.” Stiles said while Cassandra continued to stare at Derek in shock. “Hey, Derek, wanna have dinner with me?”

Cassandra turned to Stiles, frowning. “Wha-”

“Yes.” Quick, concise, firm. What the hell?

“I’m sorry, I think I’m missing something.” She was in no way about to get beaten by a nineteen year old.

"Besides a sense of decency?" Stiles murmured under his breath before he grinned widely and walked around her to stand next to Derek. "I'm not sure Derek introduced himself, he sometimes lacks manners- _ow_." Stiles winced when Derek elbowed him. "Right so Sandra? _Cas_ sandra, sorry," the way he grinned told her he wasn't sorry at all. "This is Professor Derek Hale, history geek and my boo- _ow_ , Jesus, _boyfriend_ , he's my boyfriend."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Cassandra had lost all pretend of flattery and friendliness and just- whatever.

Stiles looked offended, but it looked so exaggerated, she knew he was just mocking her. "I know, I know, how did Derek manage to capture such an awesome guy like myself? _Goddamn_ _it_ , stop elbowing me, I have enough bruises from yesterday."

"Oh my God, _Stiles_." Derek choked out (did his eyes just flash _red_?).

 Cassandra felt her mouth drop open.

"Anyway, Derek and I have managed to get stuck with each other for like two years unofficially, give or take six months. Officially, it’s been what- 18 months?" Stiles turned to Derek for confirmation. There was a sharp nod from a blushing professor, making Stiles smile brightly. "And trust me, I'll be putting a ring on him because I like him."

"Oh my god." Derek looked oddly pleased in a mortified way.

"You’re joking." Cassandra’s mind remained unfortunately blank at the turn of events.

"Wow, no wonder you're just a cheerleader coach." Stiles said, eyes wide in mock disapproval.

"Excuse me?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Maybe this will clear it up?" and with that, he turned to Derek, grabbing him by the back of his neck before he promptly and swiftly locked lips with the history prof.

 _Sweet baby Jesus_.

Gawking, gaping, gawping? Cassandra wasn’t sure what she was doing anymore.

Some seconds later, Stiles finally broke the kiss and turned back to her. His lips were a bright red, shiny with spit. "Did that help? Because there was other ways, more NC-17 ways that could certainly shed some light, but we're not really the show kind, just the tell." Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stiles..." Derek growled again. Probably in warning this time because Cassandra felt it in her bones. That definitely wasn’t humanly possible, was it?

Cassandra cleared her throat. It might be better to bow out while she still had _some_ of her dignity intact. She gave both of them a tight smile. “Right. Well. I have better things to do.” She lied, she didn’t have anything else to do for the day but they didn’t know that. Derek whispered something in Stiles’ ear, making the boy laugh. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at them. “As I was saying, I’ll be going now.”

Stiles crossed his arms, obviously waiting for her to leave. Derek continued to look amazingly impassive. It was obvious she wasn’t wanted. With a huff and a flick of her hair, she turned around and walked out the office.

She hadn’t gotten far enough to miss Stiles burst out laughing and Derek grumble, “-I have to smell it on my students, but on _her_ -”. Stiles laughed again. Cassandra did not want to figure out the meaning of what Derek said, she needed a strong drink and a man at her side. Pronto.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, after that unfortunate day, half the school seemed to be under the impression that she and the history professor had hooked up. She had a slight suspicion that Emily had told her friends of what she’d heard and her friends told their friends and well, who was she to clear up the rumor? If people wanted to think that she did manage to capture the history professor, well that was just peachy. She didn’t offer any information when asked though. Just a smile because it was better than saying, _‘no, he has a nineteen year old boyfriend_ ’.

Of course, everyone found out that she wasn’t with Professor Derek Hale when come the next school year, he showed up with a wedding band and her own finger remained regrettably empty. But that was fine, right? Early marriages, especially with someone so young- they didn’t last very long. Even when two years later, word got around that the history professor had apparently become a _father_ … it still wasn’t going to last, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) again, just in case anyone is curious (:


End file.
